


Nothing Better Than This

by WhoGeek



Series: Making Family [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve is such a softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, danny is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: Grace has a nightmare but she can't go to Danny for comfort.





	Nothing Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2011 and never actually posted here so now I'm finally doing it.

He’s been with Danny long enough that when he feels an extra presence in his bedroom late one night he takes pride in the fact that he doesn’t immediately snap awake and reach for his gun. When he does open his eyes it’s to see Grace standing beside the bed looking scared and slightly nervous. He props himself up on one elbow and reaches out to curl his other hand around Grace’s shoulder. “Grace, what’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare.” She looks down, toeing the floor and glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

“Hey, it’s ok. Everyone has nightmares. What do you need, sweetheart?” The foot presses and twists a little harder against the floor. “Grace, why didn’t you wake your dad up?”

She swallows nervously. “’cause he’s hurt and you said he needed his rest so he could heal.”

He chuckles a little at that. Danny was lucky his shoulder hadn’t been dislocated the other day, but the doctor had still told him to keep it as immobile as possible, so that arm had been wrapped to his chest to keep it still. “That I did. But hey, whatever you need, you just have to ask me.”

A glance down and a determined look that reminds him so much of Danny works onto her face. Then she steps forward and crawls onto the bed with him, twisting one hand into the tank top he’s taken to wearing on nights when Grace is over. He knows he must look completely surprised as she settles in against him. “Can I sleep with you?” The question is quietly mumbled against his chest and he almost misses it.

He can’t help the goofy, adoring smile on his face at the thought that Grace trusts him enough to come ask if she can sleep with him after a nightmare, and settles back down with a little sigh of contentment. He wraps his arms around her, gently holding her close and safe against him, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Of course you can, sweetie.”

She sighs happily and snuggles in tighter against him. “Thanks, Super Steve.”

One hand runs gentle circles over her back. “It’s not a problem, sweetheart.”

She’s already dropping back to sleep, and she mumbles against his chest. “G’night. Love you.”

It suddenly feels like his chest is full to bursting, and he presses another kiss to the top of her head. “Night. Love you too, Gracie.” He spends several minutes just smiling down at the little girl in his arms, before letting her warmth and Danny’s warmth behind him lull him back to sleep.


End file.
